Red Hair and Sheriff Hats
by AnnieOdairX
Summary: June, a 16 Year Old is found by Rick and taken to the prison where she meets, befriends and grows close to Carl. Carl/OC Set after Season 3.
1. Intro

**_A/N: I know I haven't finished my Daryl/OC story but I'll be continuing both simultaneously._**

* * *

><p><strong>JUNE<strong>

"3 questions" The man in front of me said. I nodded weakly.  
>"Rick, let's just take her" A woman with grey hair said.<br>"No, I have to do the standard procedure" He said.  
>"Just get it over with" Another man with a crossbow said in a southern accent.<br>"How many walkers have you killed?"  
>"What? Walkers?" I asked.<br>"He means corpses" The crossbow dude said.  
>"Uh, I lost count about three months ago" I replied as I stared up at all 4 of them.<br>The man asking me the questions had a rough beard. There was a woman next to him who had short grey hair, there was the man with the crossbow and then there was an Asian kid who looked to be about only 5-6 years older than me.  
>"How many people have you killed?" He asked.<br>"Uh…three" I replied.  
>"Why?"<br>"Two of them were trying to steal from me and the third…" I looked down at the ground and spoke up "She was bitten. It had to be done"  
>The guy stared at me for a long time before he extended his hand forward and said "I'm Rick. That's Carol, Daryl and Glenn. Come with us"<br>I sighed with relief.  
>I took his hand and got up from the tree I was leaning against.<br>"What's your name, sweetheart?" Carol asked me.  
>"June" I said and grabbed my weapons and bags.<p>

They led me through the trees towards a prison. It was huge and there were dozens of corpses surrounding it.  
>"Come on" Rick said and I followed them. They cleared a path by killing all the corpses in their way. They didn't even bother killing the others.<br>I huddled close to the woman Carol. I was too weak to fight more corpses. Someone opened the big red gates and we hurried inside the prison. A dark-skinned woman and a kid greeted us.  
>"We found her just outside" Rick told them "Carl, can you show her the way to the cell blocks?" He asked the kid.<br>"Why me?" He said and stepped closer to Rick to say something. They argued over something but then the kid came up to me and said "Follow me"  
>He took the bags from my hands and walked with me through the huge field. How could they have cleared so many corpses? I wonder what kind of people they were. Carol seemed sweet but what if the others didn't like me? What if they sent me packing?<br>"What's your name?" He asked me snapping me out of my thoughts.  
>"Uh, June" I said.<br>"June?!" He cried "That's a stupid name"  
>"I know" I mumbled fiddling with my knives.<br>"I'm Carl" He said and shook my hand. I looked up at him.  
>He had dark hair and light blue eyes. He had plenty of dirt on his face but he looked way more civilized than me.<br>"Hey Carl" I said and tried to smile.  
>"Are you alone?" He asked me.<br>"Yeah. I don't have a group. I lost them a while back" I answered and stared down at my feet. I wasn't that good with people.  
>"How'd you survive alone out here?" He asked me, puzzled.<br>"I don't know. I ask myself that" I told him.  
>"You don't give straight answers, do you?" He asked me. He had a southern accent.<br>"No" I said and he chuckled. I glanced at him. I hadn't seen anybody laugh in such a long time. It had been almost a year since I had seen someone happy. My group was the worst at that, all somber and serious. After all those days out there alone, it felt nice seeing someone have fun. It felt nice seeing Carl laugh.  
>"Why are you staring at me?" He asked me. I realized and quickly looked away. I could feel the warm in my cheeks.<br>'It's just; I haven't seen people happy in a long time" I told him.  
>"Well that explains it" He said.<br>"What?" I said.  
>"Why you look so glum and boring" He said. I rolled my eyes at that and forced a smile.<br>"See? You look so much better like this!" He exclaimed and laughed again.

* * *

><p><strong>CARL<strong>

She was staring at me again. Like I was an alien or something. She must've been through a lot. Her cheeks were all red and she was trying to hide something, but what?  
>"You're blushing" I told her. This just made her even more embarrassed. Color filled her cheeks and she started looking down at the ground.<br>"Here we are" I said and motioned towards the cell block. She finally looked up and looked pretty shocked. There were dozens of people in here. She probably hadn't seen someone alive in a long time.  
>"Whoa" She mumbled.<br>"Yeah I know" I told her "It's amazing"  
>"It sure is" She said.<br>"Come on, let's get you cleaned up" I told her and led her till the woman's shower block. Plenty of people looked at her but nobody said anything. We were all now pretty immune to a new survivor coming in.  
>I dropped her off with Beth.<br>I walked back to find Dad and Michonne.  
>"Carl, everything all right with June?" Carol asked me.<br>"Yeah. Beth's getting her new clothes now" I told her.  
>"Dad!' I called out and ran up to him "What happened out there?"<br>"Nothing happened. We were coming back with supplies and saw the poor thing fighting off walkers. She killed about a dozen by herself. Seems pretty skilled. We could use her in our runs" Dad said.  
>"She just got here. At least give her some time" I said. He looked down at me and said "Sure, Carl"<p>

I walked back to Lizzie and the others.  
>"So who's that new girl they brought in?" She asked me.<br>"Her name's June" I told them. She cracked up.  
>"What's so funny?' I asked her.<br>"Nothing" She said, smirked and ran away. I hated her so much.  
>Daryl came over to me with the crossbow on his shoulder and said "Your dad wanted me to ask you something"<br>"What is it?"  
>"Carl?" I heard. I turned around and saw June.<br>Except she didn't look like herself at all. All the dirt from her face was gone and she was in Beth's clothes.  
>She was wearing a tank top, shorts and boots. Her red hair was in a braid over her shoulder.<br>She looked really different and pretty.  
>"Carol wanted me to ask you if it was fine if I settled in your cell tonight." She asked me.<br>"Of course it's fine. You can stay with me" I told her.  
>"Thanks Carl" She said and smiled half-heartedly. She turned and walked back to the cell block.<br>I looked at Daryl and saw he was smiling.  
>"What?" I asked him.<br>"Cute girl, huh" He said.  
>"What is it you wanted to tell me?" I asked him, hoping he couldn't see how flustered I was at what he had just said.<br>"Well, Rick said you're going with them on the run" He told me.  
>"Really? That's awesome!" I cried.<br>"Yep, that's all. You should probably go to June, she looks pretty confused over there" He said, punched me in the shoulder playfully and went back to the Guard Tower.  
>I looked at where she was. Lizzie was talking her. Of course. What was her problem?<br>I quickly ran to them before she hurt June.  
>"Oh, look who's here to save the day' Lizzie said and rolled her eyes at me. June glanced at me.<br>"Leave her alone, Lizzie" I said and stepped in between them "Just let her be, okay?"  
>"Fine. Whatever" She said and crossed her arms. I turned to face June.<br>"Forget whatever she told you" I said to her.  
>"Yeah, she didn't say anything. Just asked me tons of questions" June said.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JUNE<strong>

"Oh okay. Good. You should steer clear of her. She sucks" He said and chuckled. He looked so adorable.  
>I said "And why do you care?"<br>"Because you're a friend. And it's my duty to protect you from dumb girls like her" He said. I grinned.  
>"You look great when you're not so serious" He told me and put his arm around my neck. I felt heat rise up to my cheeks but I didn't care, because after a long, long time I was smiling.<br>"Come on, let's give you a first-class tour of our home" He said walking with me. I laughed. He looked at me.  
>I was happy. Actually happy for the first time in this zombie apocalypse. I looked over at Carl.<br>He was so great even though I had just known him for five minutes. If it hadn't been for him, I probably wouldn't be having fun right now. I looked up at his bright blue eyes and smiled to myself.  
>Carl made me happy.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Tell me what you thought and If I should continue! Review, Review, Review! Love.**_


	2. Broken

**_A/N: I just want to thank my first two reviewers, Terra Y. Kane and Samiraye01! And also my four followers and everyone who favorite my story! Love you guys. I know it might seem like I'm rushing into the relationship but I'm actually going to develop it gradually._**

* * *

><p><strong>JUNE<strong>

"This is where we grow stuff. That's like the barn, the horses, pigs" He said.

"It's pretty cool" I said peering over the barn fence at the little pig "Aw, it's so cute"

"That's Violet" he said and grinned.

"Violet" I repeated and laughed to myself "All of this is so amazing. I mean, you can easily forget that we're in the middle of a zombie apocalypse"

"Yeah. That's true though we have those things to remind us" He said and pointed towards the prison fences. Walkers were pressing against it.

"Don't you think you should clear them out?" I asked him.

"There's too many of them" He said solemnly.

"Carl!" I heard. I turned and saw the man with the beard head towards me. He came over to us and hugged Carl awkwardly. I looked at them questioningly so Carl clarified "Rick. He's my dad"

"You ready to go?" Rick asked Carl. He nodded and looked at me "I have to go on a run. I'll catch you later?"

I smiled and said "Have fun"

"Definitely" Carl said grinning and left with his father. I wish I could go with them but I needed to get my strength back.

I went back to the cell block and passed the group that was leaving. Carl was now wearing a sheriff hat which just added to his cuteness.

I went to the cell that I shared with him and plopped down on the lower bunk, dozing off as soon as I hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>CARL<strong>

**(After some time)**

"Let's go dad hurry!" I yelled as I got onto the horse. Michonne helped me up and dad cried "Go now! Take him with you. We'll catch up"

Michonne hit the horse and we took off. I wrapped my arms around her waist to keep me from falling. I turned to see Dad and the others. They had got into the car. I breathed a sigh of relief. That was close.

We reached the prison at nightfall.

I went to the shower block and wiped away all of the dirt. I then went to my cell. I almost forgot that I now had a cellmate so I was surprised to see June sitting on the upper bunk fiddling with her weapons. She glanced down at me when I walked in and a huge smile spread across her face. Her eyes lightened up and she jumped down from the bunk.

"You're back" She said "Is it me or you look better than before you went out?"

I laughed and told her "I just took a shower"

She nodded and sat down. I sat across her.

"So tell me June, what's your story?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes and said "What's there to tell?"

"Well, I wanna meet you before the apocalypse. See how you used to be" I said.

"Well, I was actually pretty fun. Not broken like I am now" She revealed.

"Oh my god, you're kidding me right?" I drew in a breath for a dramatic pause and said "You and Fun? In the same sentence?"

I didn't want her to get upset about her being 'broken'.

"Shut up" She whined and threw a pillow at me.

"Yeah, sorry. I don't even know you so I'm not allowed to judge" I apologized and raised my hands up in front of me in defeat.

"This is so ironic but I was a huge zombie fanatic" She said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's like they were my life before they actually were my life" She said and shrugged "I had this fan club. An 'us against the zombies' thing. Too many movies, I guess?"

I laughed and said "So you were prepared. Nothing bad in that"

"Yeah, except it was never going to happen"

"But it did" I reminded her "Look around you"

"I know, it sucks" She said and looked down at the floor. "I'm coming on the next run with you guys" She said randomly.

"Okay" I said "We're going again tomorrow, we couldn't get everything today since we were ambushed by a herd. Get some sleep"

She nodded and climbed up to the upper bunk.

"Night" She whispered as she pulled the blanket up to her chest.

"When I came in and you were cleaning your guns…" I spoke up. She sat up in bed to listen to what I had to say.

"…You didn't look broken. You looked content. Happy suits you" I said to her and quickly climbed into my lower bunk. I could hear her weight shift as she laid back down and thought about what I said.

* * *

><p><strong>JUNE<strong>

"When I came in and you were cleaning your guns…" He suddenly spoke up. I sat back in bed and looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"…You didn't look broken. You looked content. Happy suits you" He finished and then disappeared from my sight as he got under my bunk.

The thing was, he didn't know why I was glad. He probably thought I cheered up because I was here in the prison with actual, real people. That definitely wasn't the reason.

I hated a lot of people here, who were mean to me especially Lizzie and her friends. I wasn't comfortable letting my guard down with so many possibly dangerous people around me.

It was him. When he had walked in to the cell all cleaned up, it's like I forgot for a second about everything bad out there. I'd never had a crush before, except on far-off celebrities.

I wasn't sure if I was glad because he was so beautiful or because he was a fun guy or just because I hadn't been so close to a person ever before.

I didn't want to marry him or anything, I just wanted to get to know him without him finding out about me.

I didn't want him to know all the things I had done after the apocalypse or what kind of a person those things made me. I didn't want him to know that I was broken.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Kinda cliché I know? But it'll get better! _**

**_So follow, favorite and most importantly review! Love._**


	3. Old Friends

**_A/N: Here it is!_**

* * *

><p>I woke up pretty late because I heard a lot of commotion from outside. I swung down from the upper bunk and noticed Carl wasn't there. He must have got up early. I went out of my cell and saw Rick feeding his baby along with Beth who sang to him. I still felt like a stranger so I asked "Hey, do you know where the rest of the kids are?"<p>

Actually I only wanted to know Carl's whereabouts but that would seem weird.

"Morning June" Rick said to me smiling "Carl is in pig pen"

I blushed as he had realized my true intentions.

"Thank you Rick" I said over my shoulder and I went out of the Cell Block.

There he was with an older boy and two girls feeding the little animals. I didn't want to approach them because I didn't know the others and I was sure one of the girls was Lizzie, the one who was teasing me yesterday. So I just came to a bench and sat down on it, staring out at them. They looked so nice together, like they were having fun, like the gears of a well-oiled machine. The girls would carry the buckets of dirt and soil, hand them to Carl who would give them to the other guy.

Soon after, I got bored and slouched down. I really wanted to talk to Carl but Lizzie was stopping me. I didn't want to admit it but I had always been a bit scared of girls like her. I knew what they were truly capable of.

Carl suddenly noticed me and waved to me. He gestured me to come to them and I groaned. All my efforts went to waste as I finally gathered up my courage and went up to the pen.

"June!" He cried as he saw me "Morning!"

I smiled.

"June?" The older guy asked and turned to face me "Holy…"

Oh my god.

"What? She isn't _that_ pretty" Lizzie commented and rolled her eyes at what the guy had just said. Patrick ran up to me crying "Oh my goodness! June! You're alive!" He wrapped his arms around my waist, lifted me up and twirled with me in circles, laughing and crying at the same time. I laughed and said "It is me"

"You know her?" Lizzie asked.

"Of course I know her" Patrick said. He set me down on the ground and hugged me. He didn't let go for a long time.

"How?" The little girl asked.

"Well, now that is a long story but I can't believe you're still alive" Patrick said "And still so gorgeous" I smiled and replied "I'm glad to see you too buddy"

"How do you two know each other?" Carl asked, speaking up for the whole time. I glanced at him and he looked a bit upset, and jealous, if I might add. Patrick still had his arms wrapped around me and it seemed he still hadn't recovered from the shock of finding me.

"I'll tell you Carl but first let me look at her" He said hastily and glanced at me up and down.

"Man, you are amazing. I'm so happy to have bumped into you now, I could just kiss you!" Patrick cried.

What? "Uh, Patrick. Don't" I said and I saw Carl laugh at that. Was he happy that Patrick didn't kiss me?

We had all returned to the cell block and we were sitting on the steps. Lizzie and Mika had left us.

"So then you were on your own?" Patrick asked me as we had traded war stories.

"Yes and then thankfully, Carl's dad found me" I told him. Patrick was holding my hands and it seemed too possessive. I saw Carl next to Patrick staring down at our hands entwined together with a scowl on his face. I shoved his hands away as subtly as I could and turned to Carl "Well, you were asking how we knew each other right?"

"Yes" He nodded.

"June was my neighbor and we attended the same school. We'd known each other for three years since I moved there. We're practically best friends. She even went to Prom with me" Patrick said, almost as if he was bragging.

"Did you two ever date?" Carl asked.

"What? No!" I sputtered at the same as Patrick said "Yes!"

I glared at him and said "We didn't Patrick"

"So did you?" Carl asked again.

"No" Patrick said sheepishly "Sorry June" I laughed and then we told some of our stupid incident stories to Carl.

* * *

><p><strong>CARL<strong>

I chuckled as June told me about her past with Patrick. I'll admit I felt a little bad seeing them bond like that. June looked so different now, when she wasn't completely bored or sad.

I smiled at her and Patrick suddenly said "Did she tell you about Nick?" June suddenly whacked him on the arm and Patrick yelped out in pain.

"Who's Nick?" I asked them. June stared at Patrick but he spoke up anyway "That's June's boyfriend" June cleared her throat so Patrick corrected "Best friend… Man he was great. They used to be inseparable and she never let me speak to him as if she was afraid I'd ruin his reputation"

"Well, you were pretty embarrassing in school" June added and Patrick grinned.

"Nick was like the most popular guy in school. June and him were so close. She'd give her life for him"

Again, I felt jealous even though I was pretty sure that I didn't like her or anything. She was just someone my age who I could hang out with. I didn't understand why I felt jealous.

After an hour, June went to her cell and I went outside for perimeter check. She was pretty cute, I'd give her that. But I hadn't ever liked a girl like her before, never had the chance even. Before this apocalypse, I was too young and after there weren't many girls my age anyway. Maybe it was just that. These feelings for her stirring inside me were probably because of my longing for a friend in this world. I didn't have a gun with me but a knife since dad still didn't trust me with one.

"Hey, Carl" I heard. I turned and saw her heading towards me with a plate of food.

"Hi" I said and smiled at her.

She came over to me and gave me the food "I'm sorry about Patrick earlier. He was just too excited"

"Yeah" I nodded, lingering on the word. I grabbed a bite and said "You and him seem pretty close"

"Well, everything is not what it seems" She said and added "We didn't used to be. Before all this, there was just Nick and Patrick was just a guy in my class but I guess a zombie apocalypse does bring you together"

I laughed and said "It sure does"

We stood in silence for a little while before I asked her "If you don't mind me asking, what happened with Nick?"

She stared at me, not with anger but just as if she was trying to figure out what I was thinking.

"He's not dead if that's what you want to know" She said.

"How do you know that?" I asked and flinched when I realized how rude that sound.

"I meant that last I saw him, he was alive. I didn't see him die. Either he's alive or he's a walker"

"Oh" I just said.

"Why don't you have a gun?" She asked me out of the blue.

"Dad took it from me for safety reasons" I told her "Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you could teach me. I mean, I know how to operate my way around a gun but I need practice" She admitted.

"I'll show you how it works" I said to her abruptly. She paused and asked "How?"

"I'll figure it out June" I told her.

I didn't know how I would either but if she had asked me to teach her with a gun, I would teach her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Thoughts?_**


	4. Guns

_**A/N: Sorry for not updating but here's the next chapter! We'll see some of June's back-story in this chapter!**_

* * *

><p><strong>JUNE<strong>

As I walked along the fence of the prison I noticed Rick and Carl at it again. They were farming even though I was pretty sure it wasn't their type. I had my knife in my hand and occasionally stabbed a walker that got too close to the fence. They were all getting attracted to the prison now; I guess they had run out of food in the woods. But I didn't worry much about it because we were safe.

I looked back at Carl and smiled when he glanced at me. I waved to Rick and he smiled half-heatedly. I had gotten to know Rick very well in the past two days I had been here but he was a hard man to read. He had plenty of layers to him and he kept them hidden.

"_Heya, love" He said to me and I turned to face him. "Hi Nick" I smiled back. I closed my locker and walked with him till our class. He held my hand in his and asked "Where were you last night?"_

"_Patrick dragged me to the mall so I could buy my prom dress" I whined and Nick chuckled._

"_Sometimes I doubt if he is a guy or not" He said "So did you finalize on something?"_

"_Yes I bought a pretty dress but Patrick wants me to go with him" I told him and added "No offence but does he really think I'd go with him?"_

"_He thinks positive" Nick said and I replied "Yeah, way too much"_

"_Did you tell him we're going together?" I asked him and he shook his head._

"_You should, don't want to lead him on" I suggested._

"_Well, I got to go to class. Catch ya later" He said, pecked me on the cheek and left._

"_June" Someone said, I turned and saw Nick's brother, Charlie._

"_What's up Charlie?" I asked him. He embraced me and said "I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out after school today"_

"_Yeah sure, I'll be in the parking lot with Nick" I told him._

"_You know he really cares an awful lot about you" He said "But then again, Why wouldn't he? You're perfect"_

_I giggled and said "Yeah you're only saying that because I happen to be your best friend"_

"_No seriously June. He loves ya" He said._

"_Right and do you?" I asked him "I mean I'm the only real friend you have"_

_He nodded and said "Yep and I always will"_

* * *

><p><strong>CARL<strong>

"Dad, can I ask you something?" I said. He nodded. I swallowed and said "Do you mind lending me a gun?"

"Why do you need it Carl?" He asked me.

"I just, I want to teach June how to use it. She asked me and I didn't want to disappoint her" I said slowly.

"You've got quite the crush on her, haven't you?" Dad asked me laughing.

"What? No! Of course not, dad. Just hear me out please" I said. I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"Sorry Carl, I was just kidding" He said but I wasn't convinced.

"She's the first person here who's my age other than Patrick" I said to him.

"I get it Carl. Now look, I'll give you the gun but only for that time being, okay?"

I felt a huge smile overcome my face and I hugged Dad "Thanks"

I looked at June who was trailing the fence and ran to her to tell her the good news.

"Hey, June" I called out. She glanced at me and it looked like she had been lost in thought. She snapped back to her senses as I went to her and said "Hi Carl"

"Guess what?" I said. She shrugged so I told her "You and I have got a class today regarding guns"

Her eyes lit up and she ran to me.

"Oh my gosh, really?" She asked. I nodded slightly.

"Thank you so much Carl! Can we start now? I was just wondering how much easier it would be to kill them with a bullet rather than with a knife" She said.

"Yeah, let's go. There's a place at the back of the prison which doesn't have many walkers so you can target practice there" I told her. Dad came to me and gave me the gun "Stay safe, okay? And don't end up shooting each other"

She nodded energetically and embraced dad lightly. We then went towards the back, separate from the cell blocks. It was a cool place and Patrick and I often hung out here.

"Okay, so do you know anything about guns?" I asked her. She shook her head meekly and said "I may be a horror buff but I know nothing. Only what I've seen in movies but none of that is true"

"Like what?"

"Infinite ammo" She said and smirked. I laughed and said "Well, there's definitely none of that here"

She stared at me for a second and then said "I was just thinking about a friend of mine. You laugh just like him"

"Who?" I asked her, trying not to sound jealous.

"Charlie, he was Nick's brother" She said and then looked down at the ground.

"The same Nick who was your boyfriend?" I asked. She softly said yes. She looked upset so to change the topic I said

"So why don't you try shooting at that tin can down over there?"

She nodded and I gave her the gun. She lifted it up, aimed and pressed the trigger. It nearly missed and she swore under her breath.

"Told you I needed lessons" She said.

* * *

><p><strong>JUNE<strong>

I tried shooting at the can but I missed repeatedly. It was so embarrassing in front of Carl but I was the one who had asked him in the first place.

"Here" he said and came up behind me. He put his hands on my wrists and tried to stabilize them. I realized how close we were. I could feel his hot breath on my hair and his body was completely pressed against mine. Color filled my cheeks but I focused on the task at hand.

"Now try" He said into my ear and with his arms enveloping me I took another shot. The bullet hit the can but it wasn't knocked over.

"You're getting better" he said and removed his arms from around me but I noticed he hadn't moved. I didn't have anything against it since, in fact, I did enjoy him so close to me. I pressed the trigger again but missed the target.

"You're pulling on the trigger. Take a deep breath and squeeze it" He said softly.

"Isn't that the same thing?" I asked and turned my head sideways to look at him. Our faces were almost touching and it was pretty awkward. But neither of us moved away. I could feel my heartbeat tense as I realized something was about to happen but then he said "Um, you should try again"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded. I took a deep breath, squeezed the trigger and the bullet hit the can, knocking it over. I almost squealed in excitement.

Carl laughed and said "You've got it. Just try a few more times. I'll be right back. Just need to talk to my dad"

I didn't want him to leave but he had to go so I agreed and said bye to him.

I practiced a few more times by myself and I had gripped the task. I was pretty happy by the time I was finished. I had got to spend the whole day with Carl and learnt how to use a gun. I laughed to myself when I realized how silly I had become over a boy.

_I was in class and I could hear a lot of coughing. Half of the people hadn't come to school today because of some flu. I glanced around me and then caught Charlie's eye who grinned to me. If I hadn't been with Nick, Charlie would have definitely been my boyfriend. He was adorable and charming. All of a sudden, the fire alarm rang. We jumped out of our seats and Charlie ran to me. He placed a hand around my shoulder protectively and said "Stay with me June"_

_I nodded and we slowly started filing out of class. When we reached the corridor, there was chaos and panic. People were screaming and running everywhere._

"_Charlie, where's Nick?" I asked him. He gave me a squeeze and said "I'm sure he's fine June"_

_I and him followed the evacuation plan and headed out into the field where I saw Nick. He was looking around worriedly and when he saw me, he ran over to us and kissed me. I was taken aback, so was Charlie. So he asked "What's happening Nick?"_

"_I don't know everything's going crazy" He said between breaths. He pulled Charlie close to him and said "We got to get June home"_

"Hey, June" Someone called. I turned and saw Patrick, to my disappointment. I had been hoping it would be Carl.

"Hi" I mumbled.

"Carl needs the gun back. Just wanted to make sure you were done with it" He said.

"Oh, sure" I replied and handed it to him after turning the safety on.

"Bye June, catch ya later at dinner" He said and left. I wonder why Carl didn't come himself.

* * *

><p><strong>CARL<strong>

"Dad, I'm doing one last perimeter check" I told him.

"Sure, Carl" He said "I'm going in to check on Judith"

I started walking around the fences when I saw Patrick heading over to me with June's gun.

"Don't you think you should give this to your dad?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"It's only a matter of ten minutes. I'll return it to him after. Why don't you head up and take June inside for dinner?" I instructed him. He left so I started walking along the fence again. I fiddled with the weapon in my hands. It felt so great to have it in my hands again. To feel the power. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eyes I saw something. I peered through the fence to make out if it was just a walker. I couldn't see anything clearly. Then I saw it again. A person. Moving through the bushes.

"Hey, I can see you" I called out. My voice was raspy and dry.

The person slowly stepped out and I saw that it was a boy. A teenager. He had a gun in each hand.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"The Governor sent me" He said. What?

"What the hell do you want?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to tell you that the Governor said if you don't surrender now, he will make you regret your decision" He said and then looked around adding "Is there someone older I can talk to?"

That pissed me off so to show him who had the real power here, I lifted my gun up to his face.

"Hey hey whoa" He said and pointed his guns at me.

"Don't move. Why are you here?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Like I said. The Governor wants to send a message"

"What message?" I said.

"They'll find out" And then he proceeded to pull the trigger but before he could, I did. The bullet pierced his chest and he gasped before slowly collapsing.

"DAD!" I yelled to call him. I didn't need to because I could hear everyone heading towards the sound of gunfire.

"Carl, are you okay?" Dad asked running to me.

"Dad, I had to. He tried to kill me" I said.

"What?" dad asked and gripped me by my shoulders.

"It's true. He was about to pull the trigger and kill me" I said. I was still a bit shocked from what had happened. This had been my second human kill.

"Carl! Are you okay?" June asked me and hugged me.

"I'm fine, I just" I stopped as I saw June pull away and look at the corpse in front of her.

"Oh my god" She said under her breath.

"June?" I asked, not liking where this was going.

"Holy" Patrick said and looked at the corpse then at me.

"June? Who is it?" I asked her and kept a hand on her shoulder.

"That's Charlie" She said softly.

Patrick added "Nick's brother"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thoughts?**_


End file.
